


Lunch At The Isaacsons

by julietofmayfair



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietofmayfair/pseuds/julietofmayfair
Summary: Marcus and Lucius get ready for a very special lunch, but just who are the mysterious guests their sister Cordelia has invited?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lunch At The Isaacsons

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!  
> Hello! This is actually a two year old WIP that I decided to finish just because I heard the second season of the Alienist did...some things, some very bad things, and I simply couldn't let that stand. As such, please excuse any shifts in tone or writing style, as this was originally planned to emulate Mr. Carr's style and I haven't read the books in a while.  
> Thank you, and please enjoy!

  
"Lucius!"

Detective Sergeant Marcus Isaacson strode down the stairs and into the cozy living room of their family home, his booming voice the only thing to disturb the quiet on that peaceful Sunday morning. Despite the time--almost noon, his pocket watch had told him--, he had not yet finished getting dressed, and a beige-colored necktie hung lazily around his neck. With a quick scan of the room, he stomped towards the big mirror near the back and waited, crossing his arms.

"I knew it," he said, arching an eyebrow, "You took my blue tie, didn't you?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Detective Sergeant Lucius Isaacson froze up, his dark eyes meeting his brother's through the antique mirror. Beads of sweat formed on the younger Isaacson's forehead, and he quickly spun around, giving Marcus his best approximation of an innocent smile, tugging nervously at the crooked blue necktie around his neck.

"W-Which tie?"

With a swift move, Marcus stepped forward and yanked the tie from his brother's neck, handing him the beige one he had been carrying. He pushed past him without a word and, facing the mirror, started fixing his new tie, causing a now angry Lucius to groan.

"Oh, come on, Marcus!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air, "I always lend you my stuff, yet the one time I ask you for something, you take it back!"

"I let you have it for the Police Department's party last weekend," Marcus replied, too busy with the knot to glance in Lucius' direction. "I didn't say anything about _this_ week."

"Oh, I should have read the _fine print_ on that _formal tie request_ then, shouldn't I?"

"Always."

Lucius huffed. No matter what he said, there was no use fighting further. The blue tie was as good as gone. Coming to terms with his newly imposed fashion choice, he shuffled reluctantly back to the mirror, not without first giving his brother a light shove, a move which Marcus dismissed with a shake of his head. The mirror--a simple yet charming piece their mother had managed to acquire when she first laid foot in New York--was fortunately big enough for both Isaacsons to share, and so they carried on with their tasks without further complication. 

Once properly dressed, Marcus lowered his hands and examined his reflection. It's not that he towered over his brother, but his tall and slim build, paired with a curly head of hair, generally gave that impression--especially when he was standing side to side with him. Lucius, on the other hand, did not have the advantage of thick hair to add to his already short stature, a fact he was sometimes abundantly conscious about as the younger of the pair. With his tie now in place, he nodded to himself and stood back, and both brothers stared at each other silently through the glass.

As was generally the case, their brotherly scuffles were never anything more than that, and it didn't take long for their faces to break into a smile. Lucius, having already warmed up to his current necktie, put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"I have to admit it," he said, checking himself out in the mirror, "Beige doesn't look half bad on me."

"See?" Marcus laughed, giving Lucius a friendly elbowing. "I told you it was your color. You should trust me more often."

The sudden appearance of a new figure in the mirror made the brothers stop, but their smiles could do nothing but grow wider as the newcomer poked up between the two of them, grabbing them by their waists.

"Well, look at you two, getting along! Why, if you keep this up, today is bound to be a success!"

It was hard for Marcus and Lucius not to laugh at their sister's quip. At 30, Cordelia Isaacson--the youngest of the Isaacson siblings--still had that youthful charm that had so readily defined her earlier years. As lively as she was smart, she had always been a favorite of her brothers, but that had never stopped her from poking fun at them whenever she could, which was, admittedly, fairly often. Giving her brothers a pat on the back, she turned around and walked towards the table that occupied the middle of the room, her black hair tied neatly into a bun.

"You're dressed, I see," she said, opening a cupboard and taking out stacks of plates and glasses. "That's good, our guests will probably be arriving soon. Come, help me set the table."

"About that..." Marcus asked, rounding the table and setting down his pile of plates carefully. "You've been awfully secretive about these guests of ours. Are you planning on telling us, or do we just have to wait until they cross the door?"

"Are they friends of yours? Oh! The people from your reading society, perhaps?" Lucius guessed, his hands moving quickly as he placed down the cutlery. "It can't be any of your husband's family, I'm sure. He's not even here."

"Harry's away on a trip with the kids, otherwise I'm sure he would have loved to be here." Cordelia flashed a sly smile, pleased with her brothers' increasing confusion. "Ah, don't despair, boys. You'll know soon enough. You're going to love it!"

"I expect you will, if your sister's excitement is anything to judge by!"

Carrying a steaming tray full of carefully prepared entrées, Esther Isaacson burst from the open kitchen door, her voice--the thick, German accent still as present as it had been when she had just arrived in the country--betraying none of the effort the heavy tray was demanding of her. Dutiful as ever, the Isaacson brothers wasted no time running forward to help, and she gave them a warm smile as they each took a handful of plates and set them on the table. A short, ample kind of woman, Mrs. Isaacson was the very definition of a hard-worker. Although already in her early 60s, there was little that could stop her in her daily life, and her insatiable curiosity--as well as her love for all things Shakespeare--was as strong today as it was when she first set foot on America.

"So, do you know who's coming, Mama?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms. "Or has Cordelia kept you in the dark as well?" Turning his head slightly, he glared at his sister, hoping to coax her into talking, but Cordelia just covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a laugh.

"I know enough," Esther said, sharing a knowing glance with her daughter. "But your sister is adamant about keeping it a surprise for you two. So it shall be."

Getting information out of Esther proved to be as futile as it had been with Cordelia. Not ones to give up so easily, Marcus and Lucius started peppering their mother with questions--another fruitless attempt, as she only looked on and smiled--, but a sudden knock on the door made them grow quiet.

"That must be them!" Esther exclaimed, going over to the mirror to fix some errant strands of hair. "Now, you three go and welcome them in. I'll go upstairs and fetch your father."

Cordelia clapped her hands with excitement and ran toward the door, eager to let the guests in at last. Her brothers, their curiosity reaching a new high, followed closely behind. They stood a few feet away and watched as Cordelia searched for the keys, the wait stoking their anticipation.

"I bet it's those ladies from the Jewish society," Marcus whispered, trying not to be overheard. "I swear, if she's trying to play matchmaker again..."

"Now, that's ridiculous and you know it, Marcus." As he spoke, a new bout of sweating began to coat Lucius' forehead. Taking his trusted handkerchief out of his vest pocket, he dabbed his forehead gently, avoiding eye contact.

Marcus shot his brother a sideways glance, a sly grin creeping slowly across his face. "Why," he asked, teasingly, "do you _want_ her to?"

It didn't take long for Lucius' face to turn bright red. " _I_ never said that!", he cried, his voice very nearly breaking.

"Oh, I'm sure she can arrange you a nice meeting soon, won't she?"

"Marcus, if you don't shut up I swear I'm gonna--...huh?"

If they tried, the Isaacsons could still come up with a handful of possible options for their mystery guests' identities. After all, their sister's social circle was just as sizable as that of any other lady in town, and the candidates for a Sunday lunch did not end with her reading partners or her Jewish society friends. But no matter how much they guessed, nothing could have prepared Marcus and Lucius for the moment Dr. Kreizler himself walked through the door. As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, Moore and Sara stepped in right behind him, and even Cyrus and Stevie had made an appearance. It took the Isaacsons all their combined willpower not to let their jaws hang.

"Dr. Kreizler!" Cordelia exclaimed, extending her hand to him as every hostess would, "I'm so glad you could make it, it really is my pleasure."

"On the contrary, the pleasure's all mine." Like a true gentleman, Kreizler took her hand and shook it, his smile as genuine as could be. Once properly introduced, the two of them exchanged a couple of words--the beginnings of an intellectual conversation that would most likely continue over lunch--, after which point Cordelia excused herself, still needing to welcome the other guests. Left on his own, Kreizler' black eyes landed on the still shocked Isaacsons, and he made his way to where they stood.

"Detective Sergeants!" He said, his voice warm and friendly. Even if he had just arrived, it was clear he was enjoying himself. "It's nice to be here. Your sister was very kind to invite us all. We really haven't had an opportunity to be together without the pressures of work lately. And we get to meet your family, as well! I must thank her for that. We a--...is everything alright?"

It dawned on the brothers that their confused faces, together with some pretty intense stares, might have startled their friend, who knew nothing about Cordelia's secret invite, and so they shook the shock away, giving Laszlo their brightest smiles.

"A-absolutely!" Lucius said, as convincingly as he could. "We're just happy to have you all here, that's all!"

Kreizler's gaze moved from one Isaacson to the other. They had worked with the man long enough to understand how his mind operated, but there was still no fooling someone as observant as him. His brow furrowed with suspicion for a second, but he quickly laughed it off, already used to the brothers' rather eccentric behavior.

"Well, I'm sure we'll all have a fantastic time," he said, taking the opportunity to take off his coat. "I've only just met your sister but she seems like such a bright woman. I've no doubt Sara will find her delightful as well, and..." His eyes stared at somewhere past the brothers' shoulders, and his face suddenly brightened up. "Oh, those must be your parents, am I right? Do excuse me."

With a cry of "Dr. Kreizler!", Esther descended the stairs, eager to meet the man she had heard so much about. Following her steps, her husband--a tall and lanky man by the name of Immanuel Isaacson--settled right beside her, a friendly smile on his face. Although every bit as loving as Esther, Mr. Isaacson was a man of few words, his quiet and almost shy demeanor a definite contrast with his outwardly social wife. Their differences, however odd they may have seemed to those that didn't know them, made their bond that much stronger, and one would have had a tough time trying to find a happier couple in all of New York City. After shaking hands with their guest, the conversation took no time to start flowing, thanks to Esther's natural charm. Excited as she was to be finally in the company of the famed Dr. Kreizler--who she had heard so much about from her sons--, she kept inadvertently slipping into German, causing Dr. Kreizler to smile and start speaking the language himself. Even Immanuel, quiet as he was, began to talk more frequently, and soon enough their casual chat became a full-blown exchange, the topic of which the Isaacson brothers could not begin to understand.

Leaving their parents and Dr. Kreizler to continue their talk in peace, the brothers approached their sister, who was already engaged in conversation with Mr. Moore and Miss Howard. Something Mr. Moore had said must have been extremely funny, for Cordelia was howling with laughter, trying hard not start tearing up.

"Is that _really_ how it goes in the _Times_?" she asked, wiping at the corner of her eye, "Oh, Mr. Moore, you must tell us more about your adventures as a press man!" 

"You're going to have him in your house telling stories until you grow old with all this encouragement," said Miss Howard, giving Mr. Moore a sly smirk as he scoffed at her comment.

That caused yet another burst of laughter from Cordelia, much to Mr. Moore's chagrin. Once she had managed to stop herself, she turned toward Miss Howard, an adoring look on her face.

"And of course, I'm so glad to finally meet you, Miss Howard!" She exclaimed, her eyes positively shining. "My brothers are always talking about you!"

"Sara's fine," Miss Howard said, casting a glance at the Isaacsons and flashing a mischievous grin. "I hope they're saying good things, at least?"

"Oh, of course!" Cordelia said, innocently oblivious of her brothers turning bright red behind her. "One of the first women to work at the Police Department! I can tell you're going to do great things, Sara, and it won't be too long before the world sees that!"

It was no easy task to make Miss Howard blush, but Cordelia's encouraging remark seemed so sincere it managed to do the trick. Giving the woman her heartfelt thanks, Miss Howard moved her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair, blocking Mr. Moore's view of her flushed face, not giving him any chance to get back at her for her earlier joke. Cordelia smiled at her gesture, and so did Cyrus and Stevie, who were still standing near the door and had a full view of the situation. Seeing the pair all on its own, Cordelia waved them over to where she was.

"What were you doing over there, all by yourselves? You're our guests as well!" She said, as Cyrus and Stevie approached the group. Once they were close enough, she turned to Cyrus, her expression bright and friendly. "I've heard you can do wonders on the piano, Mr. Montrose. I'm afraid we don't have one ourselves, I really would have loved to hear you play."

Cyrus bowed his head slightly, returning Cordelia's smile with one of his own. "Thank you, Miss. Maybe one day we'll have the chance."

"And Mr. Taggert, over here...", Moving her brown eyes over to Stevie, Cordelia put her hands on her hips and whispered, albeit loud enough for everyone to hear, "A little bird told me you're rather fond of plain-grilled steak and salty fried potatoes, aren't you?"

"I sure am, Miss!" He replied, his eyes glinting at the mention of his favorite dish. "Beats any fancy meal I've ever tried, and no question about it!"

"Then I have a feeling you're going to like what we have in store for you." Letting the promise hanging in the air, she turned to Stevie once again and winked, a gesture which made the boy break into a wide grin.

Eager to keep entertaining their guests, Cordelia launched into yet another topic of conversation, her easy-going attitude making even the usually quiet Cyrus join in with the rest of them. As they all talked and laughed at whatever fun anecdote she seemed to be telling, the Isaacson brothers looked on from their little vantage point, a few feet away from the group. The shock of finding out who their sister's mysterious guests were had not yet faded, and seeing all their friends hanging out with their family, and in their own home, was as confusing as it was exciting. As they often did when they were at a loss, the brothers looked at each other, searching for answers in each other's stares, but before they could give voice to their thoughts, Mr. Moore's call rang out, making them turn.

"Hey, you two!" He exclaimed, a hand on his hip in feigned frustration. "Are you going to say hi, or are you just gonna stand there by yourselves all day? I'll have you know your sister's already stolen the title of "best Isaacson" from you, and we've only known her for a couple of minutes, so you boys better start making up for that!"

The witty comment--which already had Cordelia trying to suppress a new bout of laughter--finally managed to free the brothers from their daze, who quickly approached the group to exchange the handshakes and heartfelt hugs that their friends were owed. Conversation did not take long to start flowing again--it was Sara's turn to share a story of her own--, but neither Marcus nor Lucius offered much more than the occasional, awkward nod, a behavior suspiciously unusual for the talkative pair--and one that their sister was quick to perceive. Without dropping her amiable expression before her guests, she scanned her brothers' faces until her eyes finally met with Marcus', his gaze as full of intent as hers. As the men had done before, so did Cordelia seek answers in her brother's stare, and it didn't take her long to find them. Excusing herself once Sara had finished her tale, she called the Isaacsons over to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern written all over her face. "You don't seem happy..."

"Of course we're happy." It was rare for Marcus to avoid eye contact, but right now his gaze would not meet his sister's, focusing intently on the black and white tiles of the floor. "It's just that--"

"You invited everyone? _Even Dr. Kreizler?_ " As much as Lucius had tried to keep his voice low, his urgent remarks came out more like high pitched yelps, the beads of sweat once again beginning to dot his forehead.

"Why, yes..." Cordelia answered, her head swinging from brother to brother with an increasing sense of confusion. "You always talk wonders of Dr. Kreizler, of how remarkable his work is and how lucky you are for getting to investigate alongside him and the rest of your friends, so I thought bringing them all together for lunch would be the perfect surprise for you."

If her reasoning was sound, neither of the brothers gave any confirmation in regards to it, but their awkward silence and shuffling of their feet was as proof as anything that something was surely troubling them, and Cordelia didn't have to be as discerning as Dr. Kreizler to figure that out. Fixing her brothers with one of her piercing stares, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and spoke, her voice soft but unequivocally stern.

"You're embarrassed of us, aren't you?"

"No!"

The cry came out with an urgency Cordelia had not anticipated, both of her brothers replying in unison like her statement had personally caused them harm. Taking a step forward towards her, it was Marcus that eventually took the lead and began to speak.

"No, of course not. We could _never_ be ashamed of you." With his thumb he pointed behind him, the sounds of chatter and laughter from the living room still audible through the closed door. "I mean, Sara already _adores_ you, you flattered John so you've got _him_ in your pocket, and I don't know what they're saying, but Kreizler seems perfectly content talking to Mama and Papa."

"But you know how we get," Lucius interjected, twisting his handkerchief over and over in his hands. "Here, at home, I mean. With all the squabbling and the bickering..."

"In all fairness, it's never _me_ that starts the bickering, but yeah."

"Oh, it's not you? Ok, so what was that back there when you--"

A loud bout of laughter stopped both Detective Seargants in their tracks, whatever scathing remark Lucius had prepared left hanging in the air as they each turned their heads to look at their giggling sister. Confusion must have shown on their faces--something that, to Cordelia, must have been absolutely _hilarious_ \--, because for a second she struggled to pull herself together. Once she had managed to calm down, Cordelia put her hands on her hips and stared at her brothers, a cheeky grin creeping up on her face.

"Ok, you brainiacs, answer me this: why do you think I invited them here?"

"Uhm...because you're a very thoughtful and loving sister?"

"Yes, Lucius, of course I am." Her smile growing wider, she leaned forward and spoke, a playful touch to her voice. "And _why_ , pray tell, do you think they _came?_ "

Once again, a cloud of confusion settled over the two brothers, the simple question proving to be much more complicated that they had anticipated. Lucky for them, Cordelia didn't waste any time before coming to their rescue, her arms wide open as she exclaimed the answer that to her, was as a clear as day.

"Because they _like_ you!" Seeing her brothers' surprised faces got another big grin out of her, and as she continued her explanation she did so with as much enthusiasm and humor as she could muster. "Alright, do you boys _really think_ that those people over there have not seen you argue and bicker like you do at home before? That they're not used to it by now? As if any investigation could stop you two from being at each other's throats!"

The Isaacsons exchanged a quick glance, their cheeks going red from embarrassment before breaking into shy but amused smiles. With his usual nervous disposition, Lucius could not help but let out a small laugh.

"Alright," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and sneaking another glance at Marcus, whose fingers were busy fiddling with his tie. "Maybe you're onto something there, Delly."

Stepping closer to her brothers, Cordelia placed her hands on their forearms and gave them a squeeze, dropping the slightly mocking tone to speak frankly and proudly, her younger sibling warmth radiating with every word.

"I've only know them for a short while, but I can already tell you those people truly, genuinely appreciate you, both as professionals, and as friends." Still smiling, she gave each of her brothers a playful nudge, getting another grin out of them in return. " _Certainly_ as friends. So what do you say we go out there and have a lovely little lunch with them? Shall we?"

It was that unrelenting positivity of their sister's--that trait of hers that never failed to keep the Isaacson siblings together--that Marcus and Lucius admired above all, and as they stared at her smiling face, they knew that, as always, she was right. Without any hesitation, the two of them pulled her into a tight embrace, one that she returned in earnest, but before too long, a noise from outside the room made them turn, the sing-song voice of John Moore and his call of _"Deteeective Seaaargeaaants!"_ a sign that the meal was about to begin, whether they liked it or not.

"I think your friend is hungry," Cordelia said, breaking off the hug and making her way towards the door with a spring to her step. "Better get this luncheon started, then!"

Following after their sister, the brothers walked out of the kitchen just in time to see a very proud-looking Esther begin to usher the guests into the dining room, the table behind her laden with an array of food that could make even the young Stevie's mouth water. Dutiful as she was, Cordelia quickly made her way to her mother's side, helping with her hostess efforts and striking up another conversation with Miss Howard as the both of them went into the room. Mr. Moore gave them a genuine smile as they passed, but once he caught sight of the Detective Seargants his face became comically serious, ready to give the dawdling brothers a piece of his mind.

"Well, hurry up, you two!" He said, tapping his foot in his usual theatrical fashion. "Your absolute doll of a mother has prepared some of the most _delicious_ looking dishes I've ever seen, and I, for one, don't like to keep a lady waiting, so let's get going."

"And I, for once, agree with John here," Kreizler added, eyeing the food on the table with considerable delight. "I see some knishes over there and I have to say, I'm more than ready to get my hands on them. So what do you say, Detective Seargants? Shall we?"

The Isaacsons looked at each other, and couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was going to be a great lunch after all.

"We're coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading! A couple of things, I know in the second book when we hear their mom she doesn't have a very good grasp of English, but 1) I probably forgot that two years ago, and 2) broken English is harder, let's just say she improved, yes?)
> 
> If you want more Alienist fic, you can check my other work "Lessons In Sliding"!


End file.
